Two Loves, One Choice
by Aurorellin
Summary: Emma and Killian is sent through a portal back to The Enchanted Forest, but this time it's further back in time. Will Killian be able to choose between his first love and his Swan? Will Emma be okay with what he chooses? What will Rumple do now that he has another possibility to hurt his nemisis?
1. Chapter 1

_**Two loves, one choice**_

**Chapter 1**

After the Queens of Darkness was defeated and Rumple was banned from the town, again, everything was back to normal. Or as normal as it can get in a town full of storybook characters.

"Emma! Can you get your brother?" Mary Margaret called from upstairs. Emma sighed, but picked up her crying brother.

"Hey, kid. Mommy is coming soon. She has to get dressed first." Emma said in a calm voice to the brother who immediately stopped crying and just stared at his big sister.

"Thanks, sweetie. He really loves you, you know." Mary Margaret said while walking down the stairs. Emma smiled and handed Neal to her mother. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door.

"It's probably Killian." Emma said and avoided her mother's smiling eyes. She loved to comment on her and Killian's relationship. It seemed like she knew what was going on between them that Emma didn't. Emma opened the door to welcome her pirate inside, but it wasn't him.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" Emma asked surprised. The dark haired woman pushed her way inside and was followed by Robin Hood who gave a nod and followed his wife. Roland came jumping after and wanted Emma to pick him up, which she did.

"We have a problem." Regina said. Emma sighed and leaned her fore head against Roland's.

"Of course there couldn't be a full month without trouble." Emma mumbled and handed Roland to his father. "What is it now?"

"Gold has somehow opened a portal. It works the same as Zelena's, but this time it's not certain that the portal can open again." Regina said and looked worried over at her husband.

"How can you be sure it's Gold who opened it?" Mary Margaret asked while carefully putting Neal in his crib.

"Please, I have spent enough time with him and his magic that I know." Regina said. "Henry, David, Belle and the pirate of yours is there already." With that they left Mary Margaret with Roland and Neal in their apartment.

"The portal is stronger than Zelena's since Gold is still alive, but how he managed to open a portal from a world without magic is a mystery." Regina said in when they got in Robin's car.

"It's magic out there too, in special places." Robin said while driving the car towards the empty farm house where Zelena lived.

"I know, but that he could force it from wherever he is and into Storybrooke is almost impossible." Emma listened to their conversation, but she did not want to go on another time travel trip, especially since she didn't know where she would end up if she did.

Robin pulled up to the farmhouse and Emma held in a gasp. The portal wasn't yellow like last time, but it was red and it had almost ruined the barn. Only a few pieces were still standing strong. A rush of panic ran through her body when she didn't see her dad or any of the others and she practically ran out of the car.

"Swan!" She heard her nickname from her pirate and she sighed out in relief. Killian came towards her with her dad, Henry, Belle and Will. She hugged him and breathed in his scent which was a mix of rum and Killian.

"What happened?" Robin called over the loud noise of the portal to the group as he walked towards them with Regina.

"The portal was to strong and sucked the whole barn with it. Luckily, we got away." David said and kissed Emma's head. Henry got into Regina and Robin's arms and Will pulled Belle closer to him.

"What are we going to do about it?" Emma asked the group. Killian tightened his arm around her shoulders and Regina looked at Robin.

"We can't shut it down. Someone has to go through for it to close and I'm not if we can open it again." Regina said and leaned on Robin. Emma sucked in her breath and looked up at Killian's worried face. He shook his head like he was reading her mind.

"I have to. I'm the savior remember?" Emma whispered into his ear when he pulled her into his arms.

"I know, but you might not come back, love." He whispered back. She pulled away a little to look into his eyes.

"I have to." She repeated and pulled out of his arms. "I'll do it." Then an explosion of protest came from the group except from Regina and Killian.

"Emma, you can't do this! We just got you back again!" David said and took her hand. Emma smiled reassuring to him and pulled her hand away.

"You're not going to argue with me?" Emma asked Regina who was quiet.

"Is it going to help?" She asked, but Emma shook her head with a smile. It reminded her of the time she and Mary Margaret went through the portal to the Enchanted Forest and she climbed the beanstalk with Kilian. Henry went into her arms and hugged her,

"I'm sorry kid. I have to go." Emma said and bent down to her son. He nodded and smiled.

"I know, mom, and you are going to find a way to come back to us." Henry said and hugged her once more. Emma felt pride and love well up in her chest. Her son was the truest believer in the whole world. She stood up and went to her dad. He had tears in his eyes and was about to protest, but she cut him off.

"Tell mom and Neal that I love them, promise me that." Emma said and the tears rolled down her cheeks. David nodded and hugged her. "I love you dad."

"I love you too, Emma." He said and kissed the top of her head. Next was Belle who was also crying.

"Thank you, Belle, for all the help you have given us. You are a hero and I know you will protect the town when I'm…gone." Emma said and hugged the brunette.

"You should hurry before the portal takes the whole town with it too." Regina said. Emma gave Will and Robin a nod, before starting to walk towards the portal. Suddenly, she felt a hand grabbing her wrist, pulling her around.

"Please. Don't do this." Killian stood behind her with tears in his eyes. "I can't lose my happy ending. I can't lose you." Emma put her hands on his cheeks.

"You are not going to lose me. I'm coming back." He pulled her against him and their lips met. Salty tears came from their eyes and mixed together.

"I have to go, Killian." Emma said when they parted, but he wouldn't let her go. "Please, let me go." She pleaded. Suddenly, she heard her dad call out her name. He was pointing to something behind her and she turned around quickly. The portal had ripped half of the farmhouse and pieces of it were flying through the air.

"I have to go." She screamed over the noise of the portal, but Killian didn't let go of her. Emma felt the wind getting stronger and stronger by the second, but it was too late. She was picked up by the wind and was thrown in the portal. Colors flew past her eyes for a few seconds, but quickly landed on her back on solid ground.

"It hurts every time." Emma mumbled after getting her breath back. She sat up and scanned the environment around her. It was a forest, but she couldn't see any posters of her mother on the trees, so that was a good sign.

"Swan, are you okay?" A voice said behind her. Mixed feeling flooded through her, but mostly anger. His hand grabbed her arm and dragged her up.

"Why are you here? You weren't supposed to come!" Emma yelled at Killian. He brushed the dust of his jacket and Emma did the same to her jeans.

"It's not my bloody fault! Had you listened to me, we would have been safe in Storybrooke!" He yelled back. Emma's eyes flew up to his and she felt the anger boil inside her.

"If I hadn't gone through the portal, all of Storybrooke would have been gone and sent through it!" Emma almost screamed. "Why couldn't you just let me go, Killian? Why couldn't you just, for once, trust that I can do things on my own?" He was about to answer, but the sound of something that exploded, cut him off.

"What the hell?" Emma said and started walking towards the sound with Killian after her. After a couple of minutes the sound became stronger and stronger and then they came to the end of the forest.

"Where are we?" Emma asked and looked at Killian who had a stunned look on his face.

"The Enchanted Forest." He said and took a step closer to the edge of the hill.

"Yeah, I got that, but when?" She asked and looked over the village under them. People were going around something that looked like a marked and children were running up and down, playing.

"The last time I was here, the night before Milah died." Killian said and looked at Emma's face. Now it was her turn to be stunned.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

They walked in silence down to the marked; both too overwhelmed to say anything. The children ran around them, having fun, but the adults looked at them like they were the plague.

"I guess it's time for a costume change again." Emma mumbled and walked towards a shop that had clothing.

"Swan…" Killian started, but realized that it wouldn't help. Emma was furious that he hadn't let her go through the portal, but now he that he would probably see his first love again, who knows what would happen to him, too them.

Inside the shop, there was an old woman behind the counter, but she didn't bother looking up when she walked in. Emma started looking on the dresses that hang around, but she didn't care how they looked as long as they fit. After a few minutes, she found a dress in her size and went to pay, but she realized that she didn't have any money.

"Nice dress." A woman said behind her. She was looking at some dresses, but smiled to Emma. Her brown hair was loose around her bare shoulders and she wore leather pants which was strange. "Are you going to buy it?"

"Yeah, but I don't have any money." Emma said and was about the hang the dress back, but the woman stopped her.

"I have a suggestion." She said and took the dress. "If you give me that ring on your finger, I'll buy you the dress." Emma quickly looked down on her finger. That was a ring that she had secretly stolen from Killian when she was on board the Jolly Roger, looking for him. He hadn't recognized it yet, so why not?

"Sure." Emma said and handed the ring to the woman. She took it and smiled, than she went to the counter to pay for the dress. Emma looked out of the window of the shop, trying to find Killian, but he wasn't there.

"Here you go!" The woman said and handed the dress to her. "Maybe I'll see you around." With that the woman was out the door and disappeared in the crowd. She tried one more time to find Killian, but still couldn't see him.

"Hey, do you have a place where I can change?" Emma asked the woman behind the counter. The woman pointed to a door that seemed to go to a backroom. "Better than nothing, I guess."

Emma walked out of the shop in her new blue dress with a white cape that she found in the backroom. At least the adults didn't stare at her now, but now she had to find Killian. She looked around and started walking towards the marked, but loud gasps and people was pressing out to the side of the road made it impossible for her to go.

"It's him, the dark one, Rumpelstiltskin." People whispered between them. Emma pushed forward to see him, but a hand grabbed her wrist.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Killian said and dragged her back. Emma turned to look at him.

"How did you get your old clothes?" Emma asked and looked at his clothes. His coat and vest was on its place, even his old shirt.

"Let's just say I know someone and with someone I mean Smee, but how did you get your clothes?" He said and studied her. Emma shook her head as he licked his lips while staring at her.

"Eyes up here buddy." She said and his eyes quickly went to her face with a smile. "A woman bought it for me if I gave her something in return." Killian looked confused at her.

"And was that, love?" He asked, but Emma shook her head again and turned.

"It's not important. Now can we find Rumpelstiltskin, make him help us, so we can go home?" Emma said and started pushing through the crowd, but again, Killian stopped her.

"You can't ask him for help. He was different the last time, but Milah is still alive and who knows what he will do to me if he sees me. We have to be careful." Killian said and pulled her away from the crowd.

"How are we going to get home then?" Emma hissed and looked over her shoulder, trying to see Rumpelstiltskin.

"I don't know, but getting killed is certainly not the way." He stopped behind a house and leaned against the wall. Emma did the same, but on the opposite wall.

"Killian, what's wrong?" She asked and looked worried at him, but was met by a smile.

"Nothing, love, I just don't think it's safe to ask him right now." He said reassuring, but Emma knew better. She could see the worry in his eyes and she knew when something was bothering him.

"Killian, open book remember? I know when you're lying." Emma said and put her hands on his cheeks. "Just tell me." She whispered. He kissed her wrist and smiled at her.

"It's nothing, love. Let's find a place to eat." He said and walked out of her arms and on to the streets. Emma sighed and started to follow him, but he stopped her.

"Killian? What are you doing here? I thought you were at the ship." A woman's voice said. Emma didn't know what to do, so she ran behind the corner of the house, but she could still hear them clearly.

"Milah…I was just going to look for Smee." Emma's heart jumped when she heard Killian say her name and she carefully stuck her head out behind the house corner. Emma immediately recognized the woman, because Milah was the woman who paid for her dress! "That rat disappeared again." Killian continued.

"Okay, have you tried the tavern?" Milah laughed. Killian smiled nervously back and scratched the spot behind his ear.

"Good idea, love." Killian said. Milah shook her head and pulled him down for a kiss. Killian was surprised at first, but soon his arms were wrapped around her and hers around him.

"I'll see you later, darling." Milah said and let go of him before walking towards the docks. Killian was left stunned and his hand flew up to touch his lips. Emma walked up behind him and crossed her arms.

"What happened to be careful, darling?" Emma mimicked Milah's voice on the last word. Killian quickly turned around and blushed, but Emma rolled her eyes and walked away from him, hurt and angry, but who was she to talk? She had made him wait when Neal was still alive.

"Swan." He called after her, but she kept going.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

They sat on the tavern in silence, not knowing what to say. Emma had ordered rum to Killian's great surprise, so he knew that what he did with Milah was bothering her, but she didn't want to talk to him about it.

"Rumple is our only hope of getting home, you know." Emma said while looking at the other people in the tavern. He sighed and drank the last of his rum.

"I know, but I still think it's too dangerous to be asking him for help." He said and leaned his head against the wall beside him. Emma drank her rum and looked at him.

"We have done this once before and I almost made my parents not meeting, so I think I can handle Rumpelstiltskin. I have my magic! I can protect us!" Emma said frustrated.

"Why can't you just open a portal? You did it the last time." Killian said. Emma shot daggers at him.

"Unless you have the Dark Fairy's wand hidden in your coat, I can't open one." She almost yelled. Killian sighed and closed his eyes. "I should have done this on my own. You should have stayed at home with the others." Emma mumbled, but just loud enough for him to hear it.

"Can we go now?" She asked and stood up. Killian nodded and followed her outside. The night come to an end and the sky was lighter than before, but laughter ripped through the silence of the street and Killian had a flash of panic.

"Wait." Killian said and grabbed Emma's wrist. "Stay completely still." Emma did as she was told and stood still beside him.

"What is it?" She whispered, but gasped when she saw his past-self come walking up towards the tavern with some of his crew. They were laughing and pushing each other, but suddenly a man showed up from nowhere and bumped into past-Killian. Emma glanced to her Killian and saw the painful look on his face. She quickly took his hand and squeezed it. The man took of his cape and revealed Rumpelstiltskin.

"We don't have to watch…." Emma started, but Killian shook his head and continued watching. A sword fight played before them, but Rumple won and Killian was lying at the ground. Suddenly, Milah showed up and stopped Rumple from killing him.

"You can still save her, you know." Emma whispered to him and Killian knew how much it hurt her to do it, but then his past-self and Milah started to walk away with the crocodile behind them.

"Killian, we can still save her!" Emma said and looked after them, but Killian grabbed her hand and pulled her against him so their lips met. Emma was caught by surprise, but kissed him back.

"No, stop." Emma said and pulled away. "It's not right. Your wife is right there and you don't want to save her?" Killian didn't know how to answer. Of course he wanted to save Milah, but if he lost Emma in the process, he would never forgive himself.

"Let's go." Emma said and dragged him after his past-self.

Every fiber in Emma's body was screaming to not do this, to just turn around and have Killian to herself, but she couldn't. She knew how much Milah meant to Killian and she knew he wanted to save her, and she was going to help even if it meant breaking her own heart.

She could see The Jolly Roger and Killian's past-self was walking on board with Milah and Rumpelstiltskin.

"Why is Gold on your ship?" Emma whispered as they closed up to the ship.

"Milah promised him a magic bean in exchange for our lives." Killian whispered back and looked up at the scene above him. Suddenly, a loud splash came from the water and Killian's eyes met Emma's. A barrel had fallen in the water and disturbed those on the ship.

"Who's there?" Milah called out and the crew started looking at each other. Emma said "Not again" under her breath, but a red mist surrounded them and in a blink of an eye, they were on board on The Jolly Roger.

"Well, well, looks like I got two for the price of one. Who are you?" Rumpelstiltskin said and clapped his hands.

"I'm Emma Swan and that's, well, him." Emma said and pointed to past-Killian who was clutching his shoulder and staring at his future self. "We are from the future."

"But time travel hasn't been invented yet." Rumple said confused. Emma smiled nervously and looked at Killian.

"Yeah, well someone has cracked that code long ago and then you opened one that led us here." Killian said and smiled challenging to him.

"And why are you here and not her?" Rumple asked and pointed to Emma then to Milah. Emma sighed.

"Long story which is not worth getting into right now, but you have to help us home." Emma said and took a step closer to him, but Killian quickly caught her hand which made Rumple chuckle.

"You are protective of her and her of you, I wonder why." He said to Killian who avoided his eyes. Emma quickly glanced towards Killian before turning to Rumpelstiltskin again.

"Can you help us home or what?" Emma asked annoyed while squeezing Killian's hand. Milah looked stunned at future-Killian and past-Killian looked stunned at Emma.

"Yes, I can, but what do I get in return?" Rumple asked and narrowed his eyes. Emma let go of Killian's hand and walked over to him and whispered something in his ear. She took a step back and looked at his surprised face.

"How?" He asked insisting and grabbed her hand. Emma jumped by his touch and Killian was immediately by her side.

"It's a long story that I will tell you later." Emma said and pulled away from him. "But first we have to get the Dark Fairy's wand which I know you have."

"How do you know that? I required it only a week ago!" He said confused.

"That's how we got home the first time." Killian said. That only made him more confused. "It's still a long story and growing."

"Wait! Do I know you?" Milah asked and stepped forward while looking at Emma. Both Killians looked confused at the women in front of them.

"Yes, I guess you do. You both me this dress." Emma said and looked down on herself. "Oh, and you know him too or knew, I don't know, but he was the guy you kissed that you thought was him." Emma pointed to Killian and then at past-Killian.

"You kissed him?" Past-Killian asked Milah who looked as confused as everyone else. "And what the hell happened to my hand?" He asked future-Killian and pointed to his hook.

"Guys! Long story! Can we go and get the wand now? We'll explain on the way." Emma said and made gesture to the docks.

"But what are you going to do with the wand?" Rumple asked and Emma sighed. She held her hand out and summoned up some of her magic, so it created a fireball. "You have magic?" He asked surprised. Emma nodded.

"Can we go now? Please?" She asked the confused group.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

They walked on foot to Rumpelstiltskin's castle, all of them. Emma, Killian, past-Killian, Milah and Rumple, the world's weirdest group of people to ever come together in Emma's mind, but in some crazy way, they fit together perfectly.

"You said you would tell us everything and since we have a long way to go, than now is the perfect time to start." Milah said to them. She and past-Killian was walking in front of them and Rumple walked in front of them again.

"Okay, well, what do you want to know?" Emma asked as they crossed a little river. She almost slipped, but to her great surprise, past-Killian caught her before she fell.

"Thank you." Emma said and straightened up. He smiled and started to walk again. Emma quickly glanced to Killian who looked surprised and kind of angry before she started to walk again.

"Why didn't I come with you here?" Milah asked without turning to them.

"Well, you were supposed to…die today." Emma said and everybody turned around to look at her.

"What?" Milah almost whispered. "I was going to die? I'm dead in your land?" Emma nodded and Milah took a step towards her. "How?"

"The crocodile killed you by crushing your heart and you died in my arms, causing me to become a ruthless pirate seeking revenge in over a hundred years until I met Emma who made me believe I could be more than a pirate. She saved me, I betrayed her and she saved me again. I helped her save her son from Pan and here we are. Did I leave anything out? Oh, he took our hand, mate." Killian said and everybody, including Emma, looked shocked at him.

"Yeah, what he said." Emma said and shook her head. Everybody started to walk again in silence, deep in thought.

"Hey, Gol...Rumpelstiltskin," Emma corrected herself. "You can give us our old clothes back right?" With a little hand movement, the red mist surrounded them again and they had their old clothes on.

"Finally, I hate corsets." Emma said and looked down on herself. Her red leather jacket and jeans were back and Killian's leather jacket and his old vest were to. The others looked at them in wonder.

"Our world's clothing." Emma explained. She was so happy to move properly again.

"Hideous as well." Rumple chuckled and continued walking. Emma rolled her eyes and smiled at Killian before starting to walk again, everyone in their own deep thoughts. The day turned to night and the woods became cold and dark. Right now, Emma thought, I would be at the loft, drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon with Henry and watch a movie with Mary Margaret and David. Oh, how she missed them and to speak of how she could have messed up the future by saving Milah.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Milah about…us." Emma whispered to Killian who was walking beside her. He looked at her with a confused look. "You know, it's complicated enough and it's going to be hard for her to deal with it and your old-self." Killian nodded and was about to answer when Milah spoke up.

"We should stop here for the night." She said and picked up a stick. "We'll have to create a fire."

"Oh, no problem." Emma said and summoned her magic that created a huge fire between them. "The perks of having magic when a crazy snow queen isn't after you." She mumbled just loud enough for Killian to hear who chuckled. Milah rolled her eyes and sat down beside past-Killian near the fire. Rumpelstiltskin also sat near the fire, almost like he admired its existence.

"I have really screwed up." Emma mumbled and sat down on the ground a little away from the fire with Killian.

"Why, love?" He asked and kissed her hand. Emma looked at him and saw the love in his eyes, something she never wanted him to stop looking at her with.

"I got angry when you kissed Milah, but really, I should have supported you. You lost your first love and it's no wonder that you want her back. I also pushed you to save Milah so you would be happy or whatever. I don't know, but I can have damaged the future very badly." She sighed and leaned against the tree beside her while staring at the fire.

"You don't think I was happy with you?" Killian asked and put her legs over his. She didn't answer, because she didn't know how to answer or what answer he wanted to hear right now.

"I was perfectly happy with you, more than I have ever been. Yes, I miss Milah, but I told you once that you were my happy ending, and I can reassure you, that's not something I go around and tell everyone, love." Killian said and raised his eyebrow with a smirk.

"Can we just blame the rum?" Emma asked and looked tired at him. He laughed and pulled her against him so her head was on his shoulder. "You know I never wanted to…push you away or anything, right?" He made and an agreeing sound and leaned his head on hers.

"Wait, I still have my phone." Emma said and sat up straight while pulling her phone free from her jacket. The white IPhone was completely fine. "I'm sure there's no signal here though."

"You brought you talking device?" Killian asked and raised an eyebrow at her. Emma shrugged and smiled.

"Hey, when I woke up yesterday morning, I did not know that I was going to be sucked through a portal with my boyfriend and meet his first love and old-self plus Rumpelstiltskin." Emma said and put the phone back in her jacket.

"So that's what I am to you now? Your boyfriend?" Killian said and wiggled his eyebrows. That earned him a punch in the shoulder, but it wasn't hard at all. Emma laughed and leaned back to looked at him.

"If you want to." Emma said challenging and crossed her legs were they laid over his.

"You have no idea of how much I want to kiss you right now." Killian whispered and caressed her cheek. Emma smiled tired and kissed his wrist discreetly.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." She whispered and leaned on his shoulder while closing her eyes.

Past-Killian stared at his future self and Emma. They seemed so happy together, but they acted like friends, but he knew better and he knew himself. They were more than friends and it seemed like Milah had the same idea. She was sitting and stared daggers into Emma.

"Relax, love." He said and patted her back, but she just shrugged of his hand. "What's bothering you?" Milah turned to look at him.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that I was supposed to die today or the fact that I see him or you or whatever with her?" Milah yelled and pointed to the couple on the other side of the fire. They heard them and sat up straight. Rumpelstiltskin was sound asleep in one of the trees above them, but he didn't move a muscle. Milah stood up and walked into the woods with anger in her every step, leaving past-Killian. He sighed and put his face in between his hands.

"Hey, you okay?" He looked up and saw Emma standing in front of him. His future self was still sitting on the other side, watching them carefully.

"It's not the first time she's yelled at me, but the situation was new." He said and made room for Emma on the rock he was sitting on. She sat down and smiled at him.

"Well, I have also yelled at you or whatever and I think I'm worse than your wife." Emma laughed and stared at the fire. He chuckled and played with one of the rings on his hand. It was still somewhat strange to see him with two hands.

"She's not really my wife, we never got married." He said and threw the stick into the fire.

"What? I thought you were. That's why he always just refers to her as his first love or Milah." Emma said and leaned on her hands. Strange that he hadn't corrected her before.

"Once, when I came late home from the tavern in another land, she actually threw me over board." He said and to her. Emma laughed and pulled her hair away from her face.

"It still doesn't beat what I have done to you." She said and he looked confused at her. "I, well, kind of left you on top of a beanstalk with a giant, who is very nice by the way, but I couldn't leave you to die, so I made him set you free after I had escaped."

"One of the few times you have bested me, Swan." The future Killian said and sat down beside Emma. "But I bested you after I escaped."

"You didn't best me! You betrayed me by following Cora!" Emma protested and turned to look at him. He raised his eyebrow at her and smiled.

"You know, mate, you'll never meet any one like her again. She's one of the few persons that will ever best you." Future-Killian said to his old-self. Emma blushed slightly and nudged him with her shoulder before turning back to past-Killian.

"Ignore him. He likes to embarrass me." She said and smiled.

"Says the woman who was going to marry a flying monkey! I think you can do that all on your own, love." He said. Emma stood up and looked own at him.

"I didn't know that! He was a perfect man until you came and ruined everything!" Emma said and laughed. Future-Killian stood up and took her in his arms.

"Aren't you glad I did?" He asked and looked her in the eyes. Emma bit her lip and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Of course I am. What do you think?" Emma said and smiled while pulling him down to her.

* * *

**I know they could just "poff" themselves to the Castle, but that would make this story VERY short! What scenes do you want for the next Chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"We're not very careful showing our attraction for each other are we?" Past-Killian said just before his future-self and Emma's lips met. They sighed at the same time and shot daggers with their eyes at him.

"Were you really this annoying before?" Emma asked and let go of her Killian.

"Trust me; I would have killed him if I could." Killian said. Emma smiled and shook her head. She looked up at the tree where she had seen Rumple sleeping, but it was empty.

"Where's Rumpelstiltskin?" Emma asked and turned to the Killians, feeling a flash of panic through her body. They looked at each other, but suddenly a scream ripped through the silence.

"Milah." Both Killians said at the same time. The three of them started running deeper into the woods, towards where they had heard the scream and the sight that met them made them freeze. Rumple held Milah by her throat over a cliff that led straight down to an ocean.

"I want the bean! Where is it? Give it to me!" Rumple yelled while Milah was trying to get lose from his grip, turning red in her face. Past-Killian took a step towards them, but Emma stopped him.

"We have to help her!" He whispered, still watching her dangling over the cliff. Future-Killian stood completely still and all he wanted to do was to close his eyes, but couldn't. Emma nodded and took a few steps towards Rumple and Milah.

"Hey! Let her go!" Emma called. Rumpelstiltskin turned his head to look at her, but she was one step ahead. She summoned her magic and blasted it at him. He flew backwards and he dropped Milah on the ground beside the cliff. She coughed and held around her throat.

"Get her!" Emma commanded the men while still holding her hand up in case Rumple tried something, but he was gone. His body had left a mark on the grass where he had landed, but he wasn't there.

"Looking for me, dearie?" Emma turned around quickly and was face to face with Rumpelstiltskin. A sharp and quick movement from him, and his hand was in her chest, squeezing her heart. Emma gasped by the pain, but didn't break eye contact with him. He tried to pull her heart out, but it remained where it was.

"Why can't I kill you?" He hissed between his teeth. Emma smiled through the pain in her chest.

"Because I'm the product of True Love and I'm the savior." Emma said and he let go of her heart. She quickly glanced at her Killian who stood in front of his past-self and Milah, protecting them.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can kill him." He said and pointed to her Killian. Emma was about to attack him again, but with a single movement from his hand, she was frozen from doing anything. Now, she was panicking.

"You want the bean?" Milah stood up on shaky legs and held out her hand. In it lay a single, white magic bean. Rumple took a step closer and reached for it, but Milah threw it to past-Killian who stood a little further away.

"You will never get it!" Milah hissed. Rumple laughed and clapped his hands.

"Oh, I'll get it, even if I have to kill every last one of you." He turned to future-Killian and smiled his cruel smile. "Starting with you." Emma wanted to scream, fight, cry, anything, but she was frozen, not able to do anything but watch. Again, Rumple's hand shot forward, too fast for Killian to react or move, and into his chest. Then, a silence spread through them except from Milah who screamed. It wasn't Killian's heart who was ripped out, it was Milah's.

"No!" Both Killians called and saw Milah's heart in Rumpelstiltskin's hand. Milah fell into Killian's arms and both fell to the ground. Past-Killian ran to them, but was stopped by Rumple.

"Give me the bean or else this will be your heart." Rumple said and crushed Milah's heart to dust. Milah let out a gasp and her eyes closed. Killian hugged her body close while past-Killian was still clutching the bean in his hand.

"If you don't want to give it to me, I'll have to take it from you." Rumple said and waved his hand, summoning a knife. With another quick movement, he cut past-Killian's hand off and another scream filled the night. He fell to his knees while holding at his now handless arm. Rumple took his hand cut off hand and opened it, revealing the bean. He stared at it in wonder before disappearing in a cloud of red mist and the freezing spell around Emma was gone.

Emma's legs fell under her and she landed on the ground, still not able to do anything. Past-Killian was now beside Milah, holding her with his good arm and Killian was sitting on the ground further away. Emma couldn't imagine what he had to be going through. Losing his first love twice is something no one should go through.

After they carefully lay Milah in meadow deep in the woods, they all went back to the campsite. There was no talking or laughing, only silence now. Emma had lost faith in that they would ever return home, Killian's heart has been broken again and past-Killian had lost his first love. Emma copied Killian's hook and made on for past-Killian out of magic and she couldn't look him, or either of them for that matter, in the eye without feeling guilty. Hadn't it been for her, none of this would ever happen.

The night had started to turn lighter and the fire had gone out, but none of them wanted to go and get some firewood, but Emma wanted to be alone for a while.

"I'll go and get some firewood." She mumbled and walked into the forest, the other direction than where they had put Milah's dead body. Killian had carried her body and put her down while Emma had tried to make it as comfortable for her as possible by laying her red leather jacket under her. She had stuck her phone in her back pocket, so she would have that.

"Swan, what are you doing?" Emma jumped by the sound of Killian's voice, but didn't turn around.

"I'm getting firewood." She said and picked up a stick in front of her. She did everything in her power to not look at him, she couldn't. She felt his hand grabbing hers.

"No, I mean, what are you doing?" He quickly turned her around, but Emma was still avoiding meeting his eyes. "Hey, look at me." He said softly, but she pulled away from him and walked away.

"I think we should go. We can still get the Dark Fairy's wand and get home." Emma said over her shoulder and started walking. "Get the other you, so we can get to the castle before night falls."

The walk was awkward and silent that she wanted the Wicked Witch or any other villain to come. Emma walked first with the men behind her and she tried her hardest to avoid them.

"Okay, Swan, I'm not going another step before you tell me what is bothering you." Killian said and stopped behind her and the same did past-Killian, but Emma didn't. She kept going.

"Fine by me." She said without turning. She could feel the sigh from both Killians.

"Is she always this stubborn?" Past-Killian asked and Killian laughed.

"You should really meet her mother. She's the most stubborn person I have ever met, well, after Emma of course." Killian said and smiled towards his girlfriend's back who had suddenly stopped and turned around.

"How can you be like this? So…normal?" Emma asked, almost crying. "Your first love died! And she died a second time for you and it's my fault! How can you even be talking to me?" Both Killians stared at her, but they didn't answer, so she continued walking.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

"Emma, it's not your fault Milah died. If it's anyone's, it's Rumpelstiltskin's." Past-Killian said. They started to follow her again.

"No, it's my fault. If I hadn't stopped whatever that was supposed to happen on the Jolly Roger, we would have been home and safe." Emma said, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"That would only have made Milah's death so much sooner, love. You actually did save her." Killian said and grabbed her wrist and turned her around so he could see her face. "Yes, Milah died, but if she hadn't I would never met you. She died again, but that only proves that we are meant to be, love." He dried the tears that had escaped her eye and smiled to her.

"I thought you would be more…I don't know, more sad or angry." Emma said and finally looked him in the eyes. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her closely against him, breathing in her scent.

"Trust me, love, I stopped being sad after I met you." He said and Emma let out a short laugh. He pulled slightly away and kissed her softly on the mouth.

"I'm still here and I don't see my kiss." Past-Killian said. They pulled away from each other and saw him wiggle his eyebrows at Emma. Emma smiled and Killian rolled his eyes.

"Wait 170 years, mate, and she'll be yours too." Killian said and entwined his and Emma's hands together. Emma smiled, and then it hit her.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" She asked past-Killian. "According to Killian, he turned out to be quite the ruthless pirate after…you know." Past-Killian shrugged and avoided her eyes.

"I don't know." He said and took her other hand. "But what I do know is that we should probably get going unless you want to spend another night in the forest." They started to walk again, but the awkwardness and the silence was gone.

"So that's the crocodile's castle?" Past-Killian said and raised his eyebrow. Emma and Killian nodded.

"Aye, it is. Our second time here, love." Killian said and turned to his girlfriend who smiled challenging to him.

"Do you want to hear the speech again?" Emma laughed and sat down on a rock beside past-Killian.

"I want to hear everything you have to say, Swan." He said and deserved an eye roll from her.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" She asks the men who shared an identical look. That's when Emma saw how alike they were. Not only physically, but in the way they acted. The only thing that separated them was Killian's jacket. Other than that, they were identical.

"So, we don't have a plan then. Great! That means we can do it like last time." Emma said and stood up. Killian stared at her like she was crazy. "You have a better idea, love?" She mimicked poorly.

"Has he ever told you how adorable you are when you try to mimic us?" Past-Killian asked and raised his eyebrow at her. Emma rolled her eyes at him and turned to her Killian again.

"We can wait until he has left the castle and get in then." Past-Killian said and looked at them.

"Great, so we are going to break into the castle of the Dark One?" Killian said skeptical and looked at Emma.

"What? That is a brilliant idea. That will for sure get us in that collector room of his!" Past-Killian said.

"What if we just go and knock?" Emma asked and crossed her arms. "We can sit her all night and find a way or we can just get over with it." With that they started walking towards the entrance of the castle.

The castle was huge just like last time and the entrance was easy to find. Emma was about to knocked on the door when it flew open.

"Come on in, dearies!" Rumpelstiltskin's voice echoed in the hall. They shared a look of worry before they all walked inside and the door closed behind them. The hall was different than last time, but that was over a hundred years from now she last walked here.

Rumpelstiltskin was inside the same room as last time with the same bottle in his hand to.

"You said I will meet my Bea again." He said and looked at Emma. "How?"

"You are going to drink that, won't you? Too forget that we were ever here?" Emma asked and pointed to the bottle in his hands.

"I don't want to remember anything that can ruin me meeting Bea again" He said and Emma smiled of the picture of Neal in her mind.

"You have to erase that one's memories and send him back to the Jolly Roger. Everything has to go as it used to be for you to meet Bealfire again." Killian said and pointed to past-Killian with his hook.

"Wait! What? I have to forget you?" Past-Killian asked and looked at Emma who avoided his eyes. Rumpelstiltskin rolled his eyes and walk to his cabinet and started to look through some bottles. "Emma, a word?" Past-Killian asked and walked to the other side of the room. Emma looked reassuring at her Killian and followed the other one.

"I didn't tell me I had to forget you." He said and looked her in the eyes. Emma put her hands in her back pockets and sighed.

"I know." She simply said. "I thought you kind of knew that."

"You asked why I wasn't angry with you…" He started, but Emma cut him off.

"Please, don't…it will only make this harder for the both of us." She said and shook her head, but he continued.

"I wasn't angry at you, because I couldn't. When I saw you for the first time on my ship, I knew that my heart belonged to you and only you. I loved you from the first time I saw you and that love has only grown stronger on that short time I have known you, Emma." He said and pulled a strand of hair away from her face.

"Killian…I…" She started, but got cut off by his lips crashing into hers. Emma didn't know what to do, but she stopped thinking when his arms went around her waist and her own around his neck.

"Well, isn't this awkward." Rumpelstiltskin said. Emma broke the kiss and blushed too much while breathing heavily. Her Killian was scratching the spot behind his ear and looked at her. Emma turned back to past-Killian and smiled.

"I'll see you in about 170 years." She said and he kissed her hand before she walked back to her Killian. He was smiling, but Emma just rolled her eyes at him.

"Good to know you like this version of me to, Swan." He whispered and Emma elbowed him in the ribs. He laughed and put his arms around her shoulder.

"So what do I have to do?" Past-Killian asked Rumpelstiltskin who had been doing something with some bottles.

"You drink this. It will create the memories you were supposed to have and you'll forget the other ones." He said and handed him a small bottle that contained some liquid. Past-Killian took it and looked one last time at Emma before drinking it. With a puff, he was gone.

"You have to drink yours after you have made a portal for us to go home." Emma said and grabbed Killian's hand.

"I'm not the one that is going to make the portal, dearie, you are." Rumple said and threw the Dark Fairy's wand into her hands that had suddenly appeared in his. "By the sound of it, you have done it once before."

Emma nodded and closed her eyes for concentration, summoning her magical powers and visualizing a portal in her mind. Suddenly, a blast of colors and wind exploded before them and Emma opened her eyes. It had worked! The portal was open. Killian smiled at his girlfriend in pride.

"Go! I'll come after you!" Emma said over the loud noise of the portal. Killian nodded and walked into the portal. She turned to Rumpelstiltskin.

"You will find you son and he will forgive you, but you have to drink the potion! You have to forget everything I told you!" Emma called. He stared at her before opening the bottle and drank the liquid. Emma took two steps back and the portal surrounded her completely.

Again, she landed on her back, but this time it wasn't in the woods. She sat up and saw Killian sitting beside her.

"Hurts every time, right?" Killian said and smiled. She started laughing and stood up.

"Emma!" She quickly spun around and saw her dad and the rest of the group standing there just like they had never left.

"Dad!" She called and ran to him. She ran into his arms and he picked her up. Henry was the next one. Killian stood with Robin and Will and laughed. After hugs and talking and laughing, they all headed for the loft again.

"Swan, a word?" Killian mimicked his past-self and took her hand.

"What is it?" She asked and made a sign for the other to go. "If you are going to say a speech too, I'm going to slap you." He chuckled, but shook his head.

"No, I was going to ask you a question." He said and got down on one knee. Emma was first confused, but when she saw the ring in his finger, she gasped. It was the ring she had traded with Milah for the dress.

"What do you say, love? Marry me?" Killian asked and held the ring in front of him. Emma laughed and nodded.

"Yes, of course!" She said and gave him her hand so he could slide the ring on her finger. He stood up and kissed her which she gladly returned.

"I love you, Killian." She said when they parted. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you too, Emma." He said and their finger entwined…

* * *

_**That was the last Chapter of this story! Hope you liked it and please leave reviews for me!** **Love you my followers!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Epilogue**_

Killian and Emma waited until they came back to the loft to tell everyone about their engagement and their adventure, and of course they started with the time traveling tale.

"It's surprising how willing Gold was to send us home than he was last time." Emma said from the couch where she sat in Killian's arm. Everyone else was spread around the room, listening to the story.

"Well, we knew what to say this time, love." Killian said and smirked to his fiancé. Emma rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"Anyway, I made the portal. Luckily, it could be reopened and then we finally came home." Emma said and yawned. "Did I say that we haven't slept since we went into the portal?" Mary Margaret handed her a cup of hot cocoa with cinnamon and sat down beside her daughter.

"Luckily, you came home safe and sound, and that's all that matters." David said and sat down beside his wife.

"Yeah, well, the adventure didn't actually stop there." Emma said and put down the hot cocoa on the table in front of them. Everyone looked confused at them which made Emma smile even more. She squeezed Killian's hand that was around her shoulders before she held her hand out so they could see the ring on her finger. That created an ocean of sounds, mostly from Mary Margaret. Everyone stood up and congratulated them.

"He proposed to you?" Mary Margaret squealed and hugged her daughter. So did Belle, Henry and Roland while Regina only nodded to her. All the men went to congratulate Killian plus Henry.

"If you break her heart, I will kill you." David said and laughed along with the other men.

"Trust me, mate, I will willingly let you if I do." Killian said and looked over at Emma who returned it with a smile.

"I was wondering when you would ask her." Henry said and hugged him. Killian was kind of surprised by the hug, but returned it.

"I told you, lad. She's the only one for me." Killian said and took Emma's hand. Emma was carrying Roland, but handed him to Regina so she could lean on her pirate.

"Wait, you have talked to him about this?" Emma asked and looked at Henry who tried to look at innocent he could.

"Of course, love. The boy is quite perceptive for his age." He said and patted the boy on his back. Emma shook her head and kissed her pirate.

* * *

_**I hope this epilogue was satisfying, but I'm going to continue this story. I'm going to start writing it and the tittle will be "Reliving Us". Look for it!**_


End file.
